Unknown Variables
by DwemerSteelBlade
Summary: SPARTAN-A073 and B158 are thrown into the Mass Effect universe after a freak slip-space accident. They're mysterious and shady outcasts, keeping to themselves. This might be normal to them, but to the Shepard's crew, they're unknown variables. (REWRITE: ISOLATION). DISCONTINUED, ALRIGHT?


_AN: Told ya this would be published! Anyway, follow and review as always, and I'll see ya next chapter. Oh, and one last thing, I changed SPARTAN-B158's codename to Aura. Also, I've had a lot of fun reading the reviews that I forgot to last time. Anyway, enjoy!_

 _(Also a huge thanks to CyberPunkFan again because he helped me write this chapter. You might see his writing style – hint: it's similar to his book "Show No Mercy")_

 **0-0-0**

 **SPARTAN-A073**

 **CODENAME: GEAR**

 **OPERATION: RED ATLANTIS**

 **0300 HOURS**

I quietly signaled my twin to follow me. She complied, and quickly yet silently jogged over to me. "Time until floodgates open?" I asked through the private comm channel. "Ten minutes," she replied, punching in some commands into a device. "We should be able to grab a Phantom and leave by then," I agreed with her choice. I raised my head above the cover by a millimeter. "Clear," I said, and then vaulted over the metal barrier. Aura followed behind me, keeping her silenced pistol raised. I kept my sniper rifle ready in case of attack as well.

We were in a Covenant base, getting ready to melt it into hell. Essentially, they chose the worst place you could. They built right next to a couple of rivers of lava, and the only thing stopping the lava from leaking in and burning their hides are the three-foot-thick floodgates made of metal that can withstand the intense heat. Operation: Red Atlantis was to sabotage the floodgates and make the whole place a molten pool of lava, and to destroy some vital Covenant equipment in the process.

We silently sprinted across an elevated walkway, keeping our heads low to avoid detection. We then slid to a stop behind a hole. I looked through it, and saw three Phantoms, perfect for the taking. I gestured for the Phantoms and let Aura see. She nodded, then nodded at all the Covenant here. I merely shrugged and raised my sniper rifle. Aura nodded, understanding my plan.

She quickly took out her twin SMGs, then positioned herself at the end of the wall. "Now!" she shouted over the private comms. I stood up to my full-height and took out four elites in the first second. Aura charged in and took down a couple of brute, grunts, jackals, and elites. I slammed a fresh magazine into my sniper rifle and sniped three brutes and one jackal.

Blood covered the ground, leaving puddles of purple and blue every couple of feet. I continued to snipe until I ran out of visible targets. I decided to check on Aura and saw that she was finishing to stab an elite. "Those were all that were groundside," said Aura. "Yes. Most of the Covenant are underground though," I stomped my left foot to make my point. "Well, we better move out now," Aura reloaded both her SMGs, then put them back in their positions. I attached the sniper rifle to my back, then started running towards the nearest Phantom with Aura in tow.

"Go, go, go!" I shouted, picking up the pace. We managed to get to the Phantom. We both climbed aboard and scanned the area. No Covenant. "I can't drive very well – Aura, you got this?" I asked. She nodded, then ran towards the cockpit. I stayed there, watching for any Covenant that had managed to stray away or hide themselves from me and my sniper rifle.

I heard the familiar hum start. The Phantom then seemed to come to life. The plasma turrets started to glow with energy and the shields flashed blue. Aura was a better driver than me, but not by much. That was why I gripped onto the bar for dear life as it started to ascend. Suddenly, I heard a roar. When I looked down, a group of three elites had jumped out of the building. They all carried fuel rod launcher. "Oh no… Aura – get us out of here ASAP!" I shouted. It was too late.

The elites had already begun fire. Several rods hit the Phantom, making it jostle. "Entering slipspace now!" shouted Aura over the comm. Before we could enter the slipspace portal, though, I heard a crackle and electricity started flaming from the control panels. "They broke the slipspace regulator!" I heard her shout. "And what happens after that?" I yelled back. "Anything! Abort!" she exclaimed, trying to steer the Phantom away. It was a on a set course.

It went into the unstable slipspace portal, and then there was nothing but black.


End file.
